Cacería
by veintisiete
Summary: Porque cazar a Laurent fue un trabajo limpio y sincronizado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. Lo que no te suene de nada, obviamente me lo he inventado yo. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Porque cazar a Laurent fue un trabajo limpio y sincronizado.

_**N/a:**__ Editado el 21/07/09_

**Cacería**

_-¡Cuidado!_

Vuelan.

Le persiguen por la explanada marrón y derrapan detrás de él, sin verle. Su olor es penetrante, dulzón. Tanto que parece quemarles las fosas nasales y más de uno levanta el hocico, ligeramente mareado. Sam grita, Embry grita, y todo se sale de madre. La conexión entre ellos es brutal y la adrenalina les hace temblar descontroladamente.

_-¡Derecha, derecha! ¡Saltad!_

Son demasiados para ir solos, uno contra uno pero se dividen y los dos grupos restantes se distribuyen por el territorio que antes era de los Cullen. Jared dirige a Embry y a Paul, y Sam y Jacob corren tras Laurent.

_-Vas a resbalarte, cabrón._

Llegan al prado y se tambalean en el lodo. La goma donde Jacob sujeta la ropa se desprende y da un salto, cayendo a cuatro patas sobre la hierba. La tierra parece explotar por el impacto y el grito que da Sam le atraviesa el cerebro. Jared y Paul cruzan la senda, saltando sobre uno de los matorrales más altos con Embry a la zaga. Las garras se les traban con la hierba y levantan el suelo angosto con sus fuertes pisadas.

_-Juas, Jake. Vas a ir en pelotas por la vida después de salir de fase._

_-No me mires tanto, sé que te gusta._

_-Dejemos a Jake, aspira a que su Bella le vea en pelotas antes que ninguna otra._

_-¡Es verdad! Se reserva para ella. Perdón._

_-No es momento para bromas, chicos._

Y entonces le_ escuchan_.

Grita mientras corre, asustado por el tamaño de la manada. El viento sopla en su contra y el olor empalagoso les golpea en los hocicos con bestialidad. Paul gira el lomo, de forma que derrapa delante de Laurent después de pegar un salto gigantesco, pero el vampiro le finta con rapidez.

_-¿Todos los vampiros son así de maricas?_

_-Ya sabemos cómo eran los Cullen. Los tíos son unos maricas y las tías unas dominátrix._

_-Pero miradle, coño. Chilla como una nenaza._

_-Es que le pones, Paul._

Los helechos son tan bajos que les rozan los lomos. Un mar verde se extiende bajo sus pezuñas y más de uno se traba entre ellos, levantado el hocico. Unos mareados por el olor de Laurent, otros demasiado desconcentrados para prestarle atención al relieve, corren tan rápido que el poco polvo que flota en el ambiente se levanta, inundándoles las fosas nasales. Laurent no cuenta con las cuencas poco profundas escondidas entre las colinas, por lo que adquiere más velocidad a cada viraje, haciendo que los demás atraviesen el bosque a toda pastilla.

Están llegando al final del terreno y van a estamparse contra la montaña más alta de la península de Olympia pero eso no parece preocuparles corren aún más deprisa que nunca. El primero es Sam, que aprovechando el fango que ha encharcado la tierra, se deja resbalar hasta quedar frente a Laurent y le pega un mordisco que le arranca un aullido de dolor demasiado agudo, haciendo eco en las profundidades del bosque.

_-¿Tanta hambre tienes Sammie? Emily ya no te da de comer, me temo._

_-Jared deja el juego._

_-¡Formación V en dos, tres…!_

El primer golpe de Laurent se lo lleva Jared. Se estampa brutalmente contra uno de los árboles que les rodean y se queda allí, tirado en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Después de eso, coordinados por el segundo al mando, los demás se tiran sobre el vampiro.

Horas después, cuando el humo de la hoguera donde los restos de Laurent ardían, llegara a La Push, Jacob y Embry alardearían de que había sido pan comido y Jared, tirado en uno de los sofás de Emily, les gritaría que dejaran de decir gilipolleces delante de un lisiado como él.

---

_Me lo he pasado tan bien escribiendo esto. Ains Jake, si Bella no te quiere lo suficiente, tranquilo. Ya te quiero yo. XDDD. _

_Me habéis dejado flipada con "En Sintonía". No tanto con los RR sino con los hits ¡EWW! 785 hits, la pasada. Ahora si dejaséis más RR yo tampoco me quejaría, really XD._

_No os cuesta nada y a mí me encantan. ¡Dadle al GO, venga!_

_Besitos _

_**PD**__: ¡Feliz año, __**neyade**__! -la espachurra-._


End file.
